


but your trigger finger's mine

by drusillaes



Series: today i'm thinking about the things that are deadly [1]
Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, F/M, Some Sexual Content But Really Not Very Much, Violence, Xantana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillaes/pseuds/drusillaes
Summary: Everyone's dead, and Montana Duke is still here.Well...almost everyone.(part 1 of a series)





	but your trigger finger's mine

The sound of footsteps startles Montana out of her post-murder bliss. She walks to the rusted sink, her back to the door, washing Nurse Rita or whoever she really was off her manicure. "About time," the blonde mutters bitterly when the familiar blade kisses her throat. "Tell me you finally grew some balls and killed Brooke like I've been telling you to, Ramirez."

"Trouble in paradise?" It's a different voice that murmurs into Montana's hair, the voice she'd first heard screaming angrily when she'd rear-ended its owner, and then later in bed, murmuring all the things he'd like to do to her. The blade digs in deeper. Montana hisses, half shock and half pain. "Xavier?"

"I brought you your boyfriend's head," her ex coos. "Guess there wasn't room in this camp for _two_ murdering little bitches. Wonder where that leaves you." Ramirez's head is tossed by Xavier's free hand, rolling to a stop against decaying wallpaper. Montana's brown eyes widen in horror and arousal.

"So where _does_ that leave me?" she asks breathily. She reaches slowly behind her, grabs Xavier's crotch. He's already hard.

Xavier exhales. His breath stirs Montana's carefully coiffed blonde hair. Then he spins her around roughly so they're face to face (she's never been more aware of their height difference) and smiles a different, wicked sort of smile. "You're lucky I still like you, Mon."

She grinds against him eagerly, her arms coming up to twine around his neck, fingernails digging half-moon crescents into the soft skin at the nape. "You're a better actor than I took you for."

"So I've been told," Xavier says agreeably. He loves being complimented, that's something Montana's always known about him. He'd neglected to mention that he was just as fucked up in the head as her, though.

"Are they all dead?"

"Dear little Brooke got away," the boy admits. 

Montana's got something _feral_ in her smile as she grabs a bow from the upper shelf and slings a quiver over one aerobics-muscled shoulder. "Shall we?"

Xavier drops the knife he'd held to her throat with a clatter. His hands grab Montana's waist and his hips snap forward, grinding into her. "To be continued?" he asks, and there's a little of the old Xavier in there, the stupid, hopeful boy that Montana thought she knew better than anyone. Montana snaps her teeth, a blonde little wolflet. "Only if Brookie's here to watch."

_to be continued_


End file.
